Middenheim
Middenheim, known also as the Ulricsberg, the Fauschlag, meaning "Fist-Strike" or simply the City of the White Wolf, is amongst the greatest and most fortified fortress-cities within the Old World and beyond. The City of the White Wolf, home to the Cult of Ulric and the greatest city-state of the north, Middenheim is the rock upon which the northern enemies of the Empire have broken upon. Founded before the Empire was born, the giant mountain on which Middenheim sits, called the Fauschlag or Ulricsberg, towers high above the surrounding Drakwald, like an island of defiance against rising sea of green and corruption. Four great causeways lead from the ground to the city’s gates, connecting Middenheim with the roads to Marienburg, Kislev, Talabheim, and Altdorf. From its ramparts cannons point in all directions, showing the willingness of the people of the White Wolf to do battle anytime, anywhere. Central to the city is its identity as the home of the chief temple of the Cult of Ulric and its High Priest, the Ar-Ulric. The cult’s Great Temple dominates the centre of the city, itself a fortress within a fortress. Its battlements are not just for show, and the Templars of the White Wolf who live in the attached barracks are not just for parades. The eternal flame of Ulric burns bright within its sanctum, and the temple will be the last place to fall should Middenheim’s walls fail. History According to legend, Middenheim was founded by the god Ulric himself, to be the centre of his religion in the Old World. Originally, the towering, flat-topped rock upon which the city stands was the base of a high mountain sacred to Ulric's brother Taal, the God of Wild Places. Taal gave the mountain to Ulric, and he struck the top of it with his fist, shattering the top of the mountain and leaving a flat stump where the city was to be. For this reason, the rock is sometimes called the Fauschlag, from an ancient word meaning "fist-strike." It is also known as the Ulricsberg. The first Humans to settle on the Fauschlag were Teutogen tribesmen, more than 2,500 years ago. With the help of a neighbouring Dwarf clan, the Teurogens tunnelled up through the rock and established a settlement on the top. The Coming of Sigmar Some fifty years later, a young chief of the neighbouring Unberogen tribe united the Human tribes and laid the foundation for the nation that would become the Empire. His name was Sigmar Heldenhammer. He was crowned Emperor by the high priest of Ulric, one of the most prominent deities of these warlike tribes. The modern Imperial Calendar (IC) starts with Sigmar's coronation. Sigmar ruled for fifty years, before abdicating and leaving the Empire that he had founded. He headed east towards the World's Edge Mountains; at Black Fire Pass he dismissed the last of his bodyguard, and travelled on alone. From then, he is lost to history. In the year 63 IC, Wukan, the High Priest of Ulric, received a vision from his God instructing him to build a great temple at Middenheim; it was completed in 113 IC, and has been the centre of the cult of Ulric ever since. As the years passed, Sigmar came to be revered as a God in his own right, and became the patron deity of the Empire. Ulric remained a popular deity, especially in the northern provinces, but the growing veneration of Sigmar threatened to eclipse his glory. Building tension between the cult of Ulric in Middenheim and the cult of Sigmar, based in the Imperial capital of Altdorf, broke out into open hostilities more than once. The Graft of Middenheim became powerful nobles, and when the electoral system was established for choosing Emperors, they could not be ignored. At one time, the Graf of Middenheim held two electoral votes: one as the head of the city-state itself, and one as the overlord of Middenland, the province in which the city is situated. Over centuries of political wrangling—and more than one civil war—the rulership of Middenland passed in and out of the hands of the Graf of Middenheim. In 1547 IC, Graf Heinrich of Middenheim (who was also Grand Duke of Middenland at the time) made a bid for the Imperial throne himself, but was narrowly defeated. Declaring the election a sham, he claimed to be the rightful Emperor, and the Empire was torn by rival claimants to the Imperial throne. So began the long civil war known to Imperial historians as the Age of Three Emperors—although the number of "Emperors" varied over time. Shards of Empire The Empire was fragmented for eight long centuries. Chaos cults proliferated unchecked, Goblins and worse creatures bred in the forests, and it seemed as though the days of glory were long in the past. To make matters worse, the year 2303 saw a vast and terrible horde of Chaos sweep across Kislev and threaten the lands of the Empire. It seemed that the Empire was doomed—and with it, possibly the whole of the Old World. In Nuln, a young nobleman known as Magnus the Pious assembled an army to resist the forces of Chaos. On his shield he carried the sign of a twin-tailed comet—the same comet that had presaged the birth of Sigmar two millennia before, according to tradition—and in the name of the Empire's founder and patron deity, he called for unity in the face of this common enemy. As a follower of Sigmar, Magnus was initially regarded with suspicion in Middenheim. The High Priest Ulric denounced him as a fraud and a blasphemer; rumours were even spread that he was a servant of Chaos, bent on destroying the Empire from within. Magnus entered Middenheim secretly, and confronted the High Priest in the Temple of Ulric itself. At the heart of the temple burned an everlasting flame, said to have been kindled from the sparks struck on the rock of the Fauschlag by Ulric's fist when he shattered the mountain. Many divine powers were attributed to this flame. It was said that so long as it burned, the City of the White Wolf enjoyed Ulric's protection, and could never fall. It was also widely believed that the flame could not burn anyone who was favoured by Ulric. To the dismay of the High Priest and his followers, Magnus took off his cloak and entered the flame, standing there completely untouched by the fire. Word of the miracle spread like wildfire. People flocked to Magnus, and under his leadership the hordes of Chaos were driven back. He was crowned Emperor of a reunited Empire the following year. For the last 200 years, the Empire has been united, and Middenheim has taken its place as one of the nation’s greatest cities. For devout followers of Ulric, it is the holiest place in the world, and pilgrims flocked to the city, bringing great wealth to supplement Middenheim’s income from trade. A few years ago, a plot against Graf Boris Todbringer was thwarted, without most of the city’s population knowing that anything was wrong. The only visible results were some damage to the south gate and the adjoining causeway—which was quickly repaired—and the sudden replacement of a few high-level officials. Government Everyone knows that Graf Boris Todbringer rules Middenheim, but of course there are a great many other individuals without whom the city could not function. Unlike many nobles in the Old World, Graf Boris Todbringer has not surrounded himself with an extended family of aunts, uncles, cousins and the like. His wife is long dead, and his immediate family consists only of his daughter Katarina. He did have a son, Stefan, who was troubled by illness and died a few years ago—according to some, as a result of some plot by cultists. His only other offspring is illegitimate, a son called Heinrich whom he has formally recognized as his own and permitted to use the family name. However, Heinrich's birth prevents him from succeeding his father as an Imperial Elector and ruler of Middenheim. Because of this, a great deal of diplomatic activity is focused on winning the hand of his daughter—called "the Princess" by Middenheimers, even though she is not officially permitted that title—on behalf of young nobles from across the Old World. So far, no suitors have been found suitable. Midden Marshals As a powerful city-state, Middenheim maintains considerable military forces, and the bulk of these fall under the command of the three Midden Marshals. The Midden Marshals are Maximilian von Genscher, Johann Schwermutt, and Ulrich Schutzmann. Von Genscher commands Middenheim's walls and gates, along with the city garrison (but not the Watch), fixed artillery pieces, the city militia, and all other defensive forces. Schwermutt commands the standing army of Middenheim, while Schutzmann commands the City Watch and is responsible for keeping the peace within the walls. Law Lords Much of the civil government of Middenheim is in the hands of a small group of men: the three Law Lords, Eberhard Richter, Erich Kalzbad, and Hannes Snicker. The Law Lords traditionally dress in grey robes, adorned by gold brooches in the shape of a balance. The Law Lords are still in the city, supervising the civil government and advising Commander Schutzmann on matters of law. The generally keep themselves distant from the city's population, avoiding personal entanglements that could lay them open to charges of bias or corruption. Since a scandal several years ago led to the replacement of all three Law Lords under circumstances that are still not clear, the current incumbents are extremely careful to make a show of integrity and impartiality. Religion As might be expected, the most influential priest in Middenheim is the High Priest of Ulric, who goes by the traditional title Ar-Ulric ("Son of Ulric" in the ancient Teutogen dialect). With the combination of his spiritual authority as high priest and his military power as supreme commander of the Knights of the White Wolf, he is second only to the Graf in importance, and there are many devout followers who would rate him at least as the Graf's equal. The Cult of Sigmar has taken great pains to maintain a strong presence in Middenheim, despite—or perhaps because of—the deep rivalry between the more devout followers of the two deities. As the patron deity of the Empire, the presence of Sigmar's temple—the second largest in the Old World—reminds Middenheimers of their ties to Altdorf and the Emperor. They do not always appreciate this reminder. The chief priest of the temple of Sigmar enjoys the resounding title of High Capitular, and in the cult hierarchy is second only to the Grand Theogonist in Altdorf. Next in importance is the high priestess of Verena, who is sometimes called upon to consult with the Law Lords in matters of justice. The priests and priestesses of other cults have prestige according to their rank, but are not politically powerful. Layout The flattened top of the Fauschlag, where Middenheim stands, is about a mile across. The city's walls extend the nearly vertical cliffs upward, and completely enclose the city. Middenheim at present is something of a paradox. It is both more crowded and less busy than usual. The crowding is because of the large numbers of refugees who sought refuge behind its walls as the forces of Chaos approached. Those who can are staying with relatives: the others crowd into the city's inns if they have the means, or sleep rough or in makeshift shanties if they do not. And yet, despite this increase in population. Middenheim moves more slowly than it did before the siege. The main reason for this is that the Graf, along with most of the male nobility and the standing army. is away scouring the remnants of Archaon's forces from the land. Along with him have gone the Knights Panther, High Priest Ar-Ulric along with the Knights of the White Wolf and the elite Teutogen Guard, and many of the city's most powerful wizards. The Graf has appointed the Commander of the City Watch to keep the peace and rule in his absence, and the others have handed their business over to deputies, but little is being done in their absence, apart from efforts to repair the damage wrought by the siege. There is a definite feeling that life is not yet back to normal, and will only be so once the Graf and the army return. Fresh food is scarce with so many farmers still in the city, and their farms devastated by Archaon and his followers. No one knows what kind of a harvest—if any—will be brought in from the farms and fields of Middenland this year. or how the people will survive the winter with no food stored up. Perhaps Lord Ulric will be merciful this year, holding back his frost from the crops and his wolves from the flocks. He surely knows what his people have suffered. The following pages give a brief description of the city's various districts, along with notes on prominent locations. Causeways and Gates Four great causeways approach Middenheim, each leading to a fortified city gate. All are enchanted so that they can be collapsed to prevent attackers from reaching the gates. All four causeways are intact, although the eastern causeway is heavily damaged and has been closed until repairs can be made. On the second day of the siege. Archaon's forces attacked along the eastern causeway, and the magic were triggered to collapse it. However, the sorcerers accompanying the Lord of the End Times responded quickly with spells of their own: Unearthly vines of metal. barbed with stone thorns, erupted from the ground. binding the shattered causeway together. These unnatural bonds still support the causeway, and the city's priests are working together with Dwarfen architects and masons to remove them and repair the causeway. Palast District The great Middenpalaz stands against the north wall of the city. To the east of the palace complex lies the Konigsgarten, which was once a private park attached to the palace but is now opened to the public. South of the palace lies the Square of Martials, which is used as a parade ground by the city's military forces as well as being the site of great public events during the city's carnival season. Middenpalaz The Middenpalaz is a complex of buildings arranged around the Graf's palace. These include the city's main law court, the headquarters of the Knights Panther, and the offices and residences of various city nobles and functionaries. Fifteen-foot-high, spike-topped iron railings surround the palace complex; the gates are guarded around the clock, and admission is by invitation only. The Inner Palace—containing the Graf's residence, the ducal mausoleum, and the city's mint and treasury—is surrounded by similar railings, and is also heavily guarded. The walls to the north of the palace were heavily defended during the siege, and despite some superficial damage they are still strong. The palace complex escaped serious damage. Konigsgarten This formal garden suffered greatly during the siege, but not at the hands of the attackers. As the closest open space to the North Gate, it was used as a staging area and supply depot for the defenders in that part of the city, and parts of it were torn up and planted with crops in case of a prolonged siege. According to the ducal arborist, the manicured lawns and carefully trimmed bushes will take years, if not decades, to recover their former glory. The stretch of city wall that runs along the northern edge of the park collapsed in a landslide triggered by tunnelling attackers. Whether this was intentional or accidental is not known. Normally open to the public during the day, the gardens have been closed while the damaged stretch of wall is rebuilt. Square of Martials This great square stands a few feet below the level of the surrounding city streets, and is entered by short flights of steps on all sides. During the city's carnival, it is flooded, and acts as the venue for spectacular water-shows; it is also magically frozen over and used for skating. For most of the year, though, it is a stone-flagged area where the city's elite troops—the Knights Panther and the Knights of the White Wolf—conduct drills, and other public events take place. At the centre of the square stands a statue of Graf Gunther Todbringer, an illustrious ancestor of the current Graf, wooden benches are arranged along the north side, beneath the palace railings. The Great Park The largest of Middenheim's parks stands roughly at the centre of the city, surrounded by a broad-tree-lined avenue known as the Garten Ring. Open around the clock, the park is home to the Show Boat—one of Middenheim's most fashionable nightspots—and the great Bernabau Stadium. In the middle of the park stands an ornamental lake, and the park is dotted with fountains and statues. Among the grassy expanses and broad gravel paths are several hothouses and orangeries were rare and exotic plants are grown, some for the "instruction and delight" of Middenheim's inhabitants and others for herbal and magical research. Like the Kognigsgarten, the Great Park falls under the domain of the ducal arborist and his force of groundskeepers. Being at the centre of the city, the Great Park suffered less in the siege than the Konigsgarten, but none the less it shows the marks of the recent crisis. Most noticeable are the improvised shacks ands tents housing almost a thousand refugees from outlying districts who flocked to Middenheim for safety as the forces of Chaos advanced. With no sanitation and running water provided only by the lake and the various fountains, the smell here is getting worse by the day, and it is surely only a matter of time before a major epidemic breaks out. Like the Konigsgarten, some areas of the park were dug up and planted with crops, which have not yet had the opportunity to sprout. A few enterprising locals—known euphemistically as the Honeydippers—have set up in business transporting waste from the refugee camp to the makeshift fields, to be used as fertiliser. Military While the army's task is to take the field against Middenheim's enemies, the garrison is charged with the defence of the city itself. Like the army, it includes a wide range of troop types, with a heavier emphasis on artillery and missile•armed troops—crossbowmen, handgunners, and the like—to decimate attackers from behind the safety of the city walls. The militia is a more ad hoc force, recruited from among Middenheim's citizens and serving only when needed. Many Middenheimers who have previous military experience join the militia, which is organised by city districts. Each militia troop is charged with the defence of its own home district, in the event that the city walls should be breached. In addition, the militia can be called upon to assist the City Watch in an emergency. City Watch The City Watch is the main armed force left in Middenheim at present. While the army is charged with fighting in the field and the garrison with defending the city (although for now most of the garrison is in the field alongside the army and the knights), the task of the City Watch is to maintain order and apprehend criminals. The Knights Panther The Knights Panther form the personal bodyguard of the Graf, and acknowledge him as their sole commander. In practice this causes few problems, since the Midden Marshals act on the Graf’s commands as well, and he is a gifted military commander who is well able to co-ordinate his various forces to good effect. Knights Panther are usually mounted on warhorses, and arc distinguished by their tall helmet-crests topped by the image of a Beastman head, and by the saddlecloths from which they draw the name of their order. According to tradition, each squire must hunt down and kill a great forest cat single-handed, placing its skin beneath his saddle when he is knighted. Knights of the White Wolf The Knights of the White Wolf are templars of Ulric. According to ancient Teutogen tradition, the High Priest Ar-Ulric is expected to raise and maintain his own force for the defence of the temple and the faith, and to honour the wolf-god in battle with their valiant deeds. The Grand Master of the Order of the White Wolf answers to the High Priest rather than the Graf, but the Palace and the Temple have traditionally worked well together. The Knights of the White Wolf are armoured when they ride into battle, but do nor wear helmets. Many of them wear wolf-skin cloaks around their shoulders. Their favoured weapon is a great warhammer. Teutogen Guard The Teutogen Guard is an elite unit within the Knights of the White Wolf, and forms the personal bodyguard of the High Priest. They normally fight on foot, but are otherwise equipped identically to the other knights of their order. War Wizards The head of the Guild of Wizards and Alchemists is titled High Wizard of Middenheim, and in addition to his duties as guild master he advises the Graf on magical affairs and assists the Midden Marshals in maintaining the city's magical defences. In time of war, the High Wizard liaises with the Midden Marshals to provide magical support for the city's military forces. Sources * : Sigmar's Heir (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 53 ** : pg. 54 ** : pg. 55 ** : pg. 57 * : Ashes of Middenheim (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 5 - 6 ** : pg. 7 - 9 ** : pg. 12 - 13 ** : pg. 14 - 16 ** : pg. 17 - 20 es:Middenheim Category:Cities of the Empire Category:Cult of Ulric Category:Middenheim Category:Middenland Township Category:Middle Mountains Category:M